Jared Dudley
Jared Anthony Dudley (born July 10, 1985) is an American professional basketball swingman with the Los Angeles Clippers of the National Basketball Association (NBA). Dudley was born in San Diego, California. He appeared in the comedy film Movie 43 (2013), as a basketball player named Moses. Fellow NBA players Corey Brewer and Larry Sanders also appear in the film. College career During his college years he played with the Boston College Eagles. Along with fellow senior Sean Marshall, he was one of the team's two captains, and was the leading scorer and rebounder on the team during his final season. Dudley was a four-year starter for the Eagles, and played in every BC game in his first three years. He had a streak of over 100 consecutive starts snapped when he suffered a stress fracture in December 2006. In his college days he earned the nickname "Junkyard Dog" for his toughness and nose for the ball. He scored 30 points on November 29, 2006 against Michigan State on national television. His career-high in points is 36, which he scored against Villanova in a January 19, 2005 victory during his sophomore season. He averaged 19 points and 3 assists per game during his senior year. After his senior season, Dudley was voted the ACC Player of the Year for 2007 and was a second team All-American. NBA career Charlotte Bobcats On June 28, 2007, Dudley was taken 22nd overall in the NBA Draft by the Charlotte Bobcats. Contrary to projections soon after the 2007 draft, Dudley quickly entered the Bobcats' regular playing rotation and made his first start on November 24, 2007 vs. Boston, scoring 11 points and grabbing nine rebounds. He went on to establish himself as a key player in the Bobcats' rotation, starting often while with the team. He finished the 2007–08 season averaging 5.8 points a game. Dudley played in 20 games for the Bobcats before he was traded to the Phoenix Suns. In those 20 games, he averaged what would be a career low 5.4 points. Phoenix Suns Dudley was traded to the Suns on December 18, 2008, along with teammate Jason Richardson and the Bobcats' 2010 second round pick, in exchange for Raja Bell, Boris Diaw, and Sean Singletary. He has gained media attention for posting journalist-style videos of interviews with his Suns teammates on Twitter under the name of JMZ or JSPN (parodies of TMZ.com and ESPN respectively). Dudley played in 48 games for the Suns that season and averaged 3.0 rebounds per game, 0.8 assists a game, and 5.5 points per game. In the 2009–10 season Dudley was a key player in the 2010 NBA Playoffs. He played in all of the Suns 16 playoff games that season, shooting 42.4% on three pointers. But, the Suns eventually lost to the Los Angeles Lakers in the Western Conference Finals by a margin of four games to two. Although the Suns failed to reach the playoffs in the 2010–11 season, Dudley averaged a career high 10.6 points per game. He once again played in all 82 games, and started a career high 15 of them. In the shortened 2011–12 season, Dudley increased his career high with 12.7 points while also averaging a career high 4.6 rebounds and career high 1.7 assists per game while starting for the Suns in 60 of their games. However, the Suns missed the playoffs. After the 2011–12 NBA season, NBA TV announced that Dudley was the first ever winner of the "BIG Award", beating out the likes of James Harden and Kevin Love due to his use of social media websites like Twitter. Due to the departure of veterans Steve Nash and Grant Hill, Dudley and Jermaine O'Neal were named the Suns' captains for the 2012–13 NBA season. Los Angeles Clippers On July 10, 2013, Dudley was traded to the Los Angeles Clippers in a three-team deal that also included the Milwaukee Bucks and Phoenix Suns. NBA career statistics Regular season Playoffs Category:Roster